Shaggy and Doctor Phil save the world
by Oersted
Summary: Update: I finally got my grade for this! A 100%! WOOHOO! It's also got Live A Live Characters, a Touhou character and Also a couple Castlevania characters. Rated T just in case. Shaggy is just chilling one day when Doctor Phil with his glorious bald head leaps out of a portal. What will Shaggy do in this stupid adventure?


_**Part 1: Flow of the War.**_

Shaggy and the gang were hanging out in the Coolsville smoothie joint enjoying a nice smoothie after a long day solving a mystery of who keeps stealing their minecraft diamonds when suddenly Shaggy felt a chill in his spine. "Like, something's off man" Shaggy said to his gang. The feeling subsides quickly but then a portal opens up in front of the gang! Doctor Phil with his glorious bald head jumps out with the portal closing behind him. Fred attempts to capture him with a net he had for no reason but fails. "You really think it's funny to try to capture me?" Phil says in his authoritative and booming voice. Reeling from the volume Fred collapses to the ground, curled up like a baby. Daphne and Velma see this and kneel and start chanting ancient Latin to praise Doctor Phil. "I appreciate the kind gesture but I need to speak to Shaggy alone." Phil said. Everyone including the staff swiftly leaves the smoothie joint. "Like, didn't I say I don't want to help you Phil?" Shaggy questioned in disgust. "The war has gotten even worse. Thanos has the power of the Chaos Emeralds, A Sentient Windmill and the Ginyu Force!" Phil sadly said.

"Like, why don't you just use your Sicko Buster to kill Thanos?"

Silence ensued…

"Thanos stole all the Sicko Busters." Phil said. Shaggy burst out in laughter thinking it was an elaborate joke. After 34 minutes of solid laughter Shaggy finally stopped and realized Phil was being serious. "Like, no wonder why your losing!" Shaggy yelled while still giggling a little bit. Suddenly a giant Piranha Plant broke through the wall breathing poison! Shaggy swiftly dodged the attack while Doctor Phil was currently being crushed by the wreckage. Shaggy summons a Yu-Gi-Oh card deck and draws his starting 5 cards. "Like, take a seat Plant thing! I got all 5 pieces of Exodia!" The plant reluctantly sits down somehow and Shaggy frees Doctor Phil. The plant was seemingly trying to say something when Shaggy read its mind. "Thanos has told me to do this! Please spare me! I still have a tournament to go to later!" Shaggy snapped his fingers and teleported the plant away and proceeded to help Phil out of the wreckage. Doctor Phil was unconscious from the attack, but was perfectly fine. Shaggy, as the god he is healed Phil. Phil would be asleep for another 3 hours so Shaggy got out his cellphone. He dialed a number. "Like, Saitama! It's been a bit too long since we've talked! I've got a job for you though. Could you protect Doctor Phil for a few hours?" Within 5 minutes Saitama arrived to protect Doctor Phil. Shaggy started to prepare himself for the war. He had everything prepared within a hour. He returns to the Smoothie joint to wait. Doctor Phil awakens and attempts to find his tie when he realizes Shaggy is wearing it. "Like, I thought it would look better on me!" Doctor Phil facepalmed but couldn't do anything as Shaggy was a literal god while he was a servant to him.

part 2 coming some day. dont complain if it takes days its a school assignment

part written on Monday, April 29, 9420

Tuesday, April 30, 9420

Doctor Phil had opened the portal to his world. "Here we go." A confident Phil said. Shaggy and Phil enter the portal to see their base being swarmed by totally original sonic the hedgehog characters! "Like, why do they send such weak forces to attack?" Shaggy quietly said while gunning an OC down. "They overwhelmed us with them… There's at least 3000 in the base alone!" Phil exclaimed. Shaggy while beating an OC to death decides to have some fun. "Like, who wants some chili dogs?" Shaggy used a megaphone to yell. Every OC stopped fighting and quietly lined up in front of Shaggy to get a Chili dog. "Like, hows about this instead?" Shaggy casted Chain lightning and the current killed all of the OCs. "You are an actual genius." Phil said while poking one of the fried corpses. Shaggy had found his keycard and opened the door to the weapons room. There was still his Anti-Arden blade and a Minigun that shoots Mirv Grenades. Shaggy took the sword and gave the gun to Phil. "This is a bit heavy don't you think?" Phil questioned. "**SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU CARRY AN ENTIRE PLANET.**" Shaggy yelled with such a loud voice it nearly killed Phil. He only heard it because the voice penetrated his brain. The base nearly collapsed from the volume Shaggy yelled at. Phil teleported away but Shaggy swiftly brought him back angerly. "**Like, I will spoil Endgame for you if you don't stop.**" Doctor Phil winced and slowly exited the base to combat more OCs arriving. Shaggy burst out running at Mach 420 to an enemy stronghold. There was a single guard. "AIN'T NO WAY, I'M GONNA DIE!" The heavily armored knight yelled. "Like what's up Arden dude? If you don't want to die then just move to the left a small bit." Arden refused to move. Shaggy pulls out his Anti-Arden blade and throws it at Arden. It deals critical damage to Arden with him barely surviving. "Like, that wasn't even 0.0000001% of my power!" Shaggy said with glee. With the armor knight Arden out of the way Shaggy ripped through the wall of the entrance to taunt Arden. Inside he found various odd tools and such. He realized he ripped into the Harem room of the building and ripped through another room. This room contained various guns all useless to Shaggy. Wandering around Shaggy stumbles upon a familiar face. "It's been 20 years huh Shaggy? The person said. "Like, why are you even here McDonald?" Ronald McDonald was the infamous icon himself.. "Just hoping to find who's controlling this building. I want this as a location." Ronald said. They enter a room to see the an enemy commander. "Who do you think you are? Do you think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" Batta the Beast was a very powerful man weilding an Axe called Armads.. Batta swung Armads at Shaggy and McDonald harming both of them. Ronald attempt to flee but the door shuts before he can escape. Shaggy using 0.0005% of his power attacks Batta but deals no damage! Batta charges at Shaggy imbuming his Armads with Thunder, and strikes Shaggy dealing ALOTTA DAMAGE! Shaggy gets fed up and breaks out some Flex tape. He throws it like a yoyo wrapping all around Batta immobilizing him. "What? How did-" Shaggy slaps him over the mouth with more flex tape silencing him. "Like, nice try Batta! Thanks for a legendary Axe!"

Part 3 May 2, 9420

With the legendary Armads, Shaggy decides to fight Sicko Buster Thanos right this instant. Shaggy teleports to Thanos and yells "Like, hows about an axe to the face?" Shaggy laughs. Thanos remains motionless. "Like, turn and face me already!" Thanos still remains motionless. Shaggy gets angry and uses 0.000007% of his power to attack Thanos. Armads bounces off of his skin instantly shattering the axe. "Like, I call hacks!" Thanos turns around and grins menacingly. Shaggy feels fear for the first time since he became god. "Like, hows about I uh… GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Shaggy teleports back to Doctor Phil. "You beat him that quickly! We're saved!" Shaggy sighs in disappointment. "Like, he's too powerful right now… I need to prepare even more." Doctor Phil faints hearing those words. Shaggy has never lost a fight at 0.000007% of his power. Shaggy decides he is gonna need help to kill Thanos. He doesn't want to use more than 0.07% of his power. Shaggy calls up his long time pal Masahiro Sakurai. "Like, can I get some support? Thanos is trying to reset the universe again." Galeem and Dharkron suddenly appear right before Shaggy. "Like, I think I'll need more than this." Shaggy said. 48 Tabuus appear. "Like, that's perfect! Thanks Sakurai!" Shaggy looks toward Thanos's fortress. "Like, it's time for a Turnabout!" Shaggy yells with everything behind him. Shaggy running at Mach 420 manages to leave his entire army behind and rushes into another fortress. After beating the crap out of every soldier he could find Shaggy encounters one of his greatest foes. Himself. This creation meant to be a perfect recreation of Shaggy can use 70% of Shaggy's power. Out of nowhere Doctor Phil burst through a wall and suplexes the faker! The fake instantly exploded and Doctor Phil sighs knowing it was too easy. "Like, thanks Phil! I should teach you how to cure cancer soon!" Phil gets up and leaves the fort. Shaggy decides to wander around for longer and he finds an odd container. "Like, does this thing have anything cool?" He breaks it open to reveal an odd glowing red orb. Shaggy touches it and it instantly get absorbed into him. "Like, the hell was that?" Shaggy asks. "You absorbed a bullet type soul." A voice from behind Shaggy says. Shaggy turns around to see Soma Cruz right behind him. "Like, who are you?" Shaggy asks. "I happen to be the next Dracula. Well I would be but my talisman prevents that thankfully." Soma seems a bit sad while saying that. "Those souls can also augment your abilities. Here, take a few more." Soma hands Shaggy 27 containers. "9 of each type of soul. If you have 9 of the same soul it reaches its maximum power." Soma adds. "Those souls are quite rare. Abbadon, Black Panther and the Dead Warrior. Each are very powerful." Soma quietly turns around and says "If you ever find a Soul Eater ring lemme have it. Alright?" "Like, no problem man! Thanks for these neat powers!" Shaggy says in delight. Soma blasts away using Black Panther and Shaggy decides to learn how to use the souls. He finds the power from within him and unleashes a storm of Locusts! "Abbadon!" He yells. Satisfied Shaggy bursts out from the fortress. All of his backup has taken 3 other fortresses while he was in there. Looking up however, he saw an eclipse happening. "Like, I thought those didn't happen on this planet?" A bright flash overwhelmed him.

Part 4 Date: ?

"Ah shit, here we go again…" Shaggy thinks as the flash happens. After a moment he finds himself in front of a giant castle. "Great. Dracula's castle was in the eclipse." someone said. The looked to the left of him to see Richter Belmont. "Like, Richter! Why am I here?" Richter shocked to see Shaggy responds. "Perhaps it is because that Soma Cruz fellow is around?" Confused Shaggy and Richter advance into the castle. After hordes of monsters they find a giant door. "There must be something very powerful behind that door." Richter says. They enter the room to have the door slam shut behind them. In the middle of the room an Armor Clad knight drops down. Shaggy trying to kill them quickly pulls out a knife and throw it at mach 2 at the knight. It bounces off. "Of course. Interesting maneuver" the knight says. Although his armor looks extremely heavy he's running as fast as Shaggy. Shaggy notices a large gash in his armor. "Like, there's the weak spot!" he yells. Richter uses his signature Item crash. "Thousand Blades!" He yells while throwing swarms of knives. Each of them pierced the weak spot in the knights armor. The knight retreats after yelling "Interesting Maneuver" yet again. "Like, what's his deal?" Shaggy asked. Richter and Shaggy advance deeper into the castle to find a frozen cave. "Like, this ice is perfectly frozen! I wonder who froze this place?" Shaggy asks Richter. "I don't know anything about an entire part of his castle being Frozen." Richter responds. In the deepest part of the frozen castle Shaggy finds a key. "Like, this key looks like it'll be very useful!" They start moving to the top of the castle. Near the top they find a locked door. "Like, that's what the key was for!" Shaggy hastily puts the key in the door but the door wont open… After turning around to ask Richter if he needs a different key the door morphs into the Demon's wall! "Like ZOINKS!" Shaggy yells. Shaggy breaks out his secret shotgun and shoots the wall 1000 times in 2 seconds. The wall demon thing explodes. In the dust from the explosion a figure can be seen. Richter managed to get around the wall during the chaos. They approach the top of the castle. "Another large door." Richter says. Shaggy enters to see a figure on the throne. "How dare you destroy the wall that kept the illegals out?" Shaggy gasped. "It is I! **DONALD TRUMP INFUSED WITH DIO!**" "Die monster, You don't deserve to exist!" Richter says. "It will be by my hand I will recreate ZA WUDARO. You illegals will just keep crossing the borders!" Trump yells. "You enslave the legal immigrants! You are supposed to create equality for all men and women!" Richter yells back. "Perhaps that could be the actions of all Presidents of the universe. But enough talk! Your being deported!" Trump warp off of his throne to the ground. Shaggy recovered from the shock an took Richters whip. "H-Hey! I need that!" Richter said in dismay. Shaggy uses the whip as a rope and ties Trump up. "STOP IT ILLEGALS! I WILL DEPORT YOU!" The monster yells. Shaggy punches Trump into another universe saving this universe from illegal deportations and stuff like that. Shaggy instantly gets warped back to where he was before the eclipse. "Like, that was fun. But I have to keep going!" Shaggy continues his advance towards Thanos's lair. To be continued.

Part 5: 5/3/9420

Shaggy approaching Thanos's lair decides to raid an entire castle near it. His raid was very successful giving him the items he will need to take on Thanos. Thanos's lair is a respectable shade of Purple along with plenty of guards. Shaggy walks to the entrance where two guards ask him if he has an appointment. "Like, yeah! That appointment is kicking your asses!" Shaggy easily defeats the two guards. Doctor Phil catches up to Shaggy. "You really need to slow down sometimes Shaggy…" Phil says. Phil automatically triggers a trap and falls into a jail cell. Phil starts crying as he just wants to go home and shame people on public TV again. Shaggy as he explores finds traces of Ice again. "Like, perfect frost? Who's creating it?" In a long hall Shaggy bumps into two people. "Like, who are you two?" The two respond with "The strongest!" at the same time. "I am Masaru! The strongest on earth!" the Ice Fairy says "An' eye'm the strongest in Gensokyo! Eye'm Cirno!" Shaggy is delighted to see the two. "Like how's about you two team up with me?" The two swiftly agree to the idea and start following Shaggy around the castle. After a while they stumble upon a large seemingly empty room. They try to open the door on the other end but fail to do so. Suddenly a Dark version of Shaggy appears! Cirno blasts the copy with loads of Ice but it does nothing! "Like, only I can harm it!" Shaggy yells. Shaggy bashes the copy's face into the ground seemingly to no avail. Masaru attempts a suplex but completely misses. "Perhaps only certain attack can damage it?" Masaru asks. Cirno then attempt to use Perfect Freeze but she gets slammed with a hammer from Dark Shaggy! "That's cheating!" She yells as she flying off from the blow. She slams into a wall and is nearly knocked out cold. Masaru uses a unique kick he learned from the internet to and he lands the hit! But it deals no damage at all. Masaru suffers the same counter used on Cirno. Cirno gets up but is then slammed into by Masaru to end up with the both of them knocked out. Shaggy, in a last ditch effort uses his weakest attack. "Spiritual Blast!" he yells. It kills the shadowy copy instantly. Shaggy picks up Cirno and Masaru to find a bedroom behind the previously locked door."Like, 20 beds huh?" Shaggy says quietly. Shaggy advances alone. "Like, this place is freaking huge!" Shaggy thinks to himself. After a long time wandering around Shaggy finds a glowing door. He enters it to find himself in a large forest. "Like, how does that even work?" He wanders around to see an old house. He enters the house to see various monsters inside. "Like, why did I agree to help?" Shaggy asks himself. The monsters all reeled back while several growled. A lone person walked out of the crowd. "...!" The person was Red. A pokemon trainer. Shaggy knew he was going to have to beat Red to advance even further into the castle. Shaggy got his laptop out and obtained his 6 pokemon. He was fully prepared for an all out war with pokemon. Shaggy had to prepare first though. He attached various items to his pokemon to give them a better chance. Shaggy threw his first pokeball. His Arceus was prepared to fight Red himself. To be continued.

Part 6: April 9th, 9420

Red's team was wiped out in a single blow. Red disappeared after his loss as well. "Like, this place is weird as hell. Why are there so many Windmills?" Shaggy says hoping to catch someone attention in the giant forest. After what seems like 40 minutes of wandering Shaggy sees the Ginyu force in the distance enjoying some Steamed Hams. Shaggy decides to wipe them out quickly so he uses his souls. "Like, Abbadon! Kill those 5!" The Ginyu Force is completely wiped out by Locusts. Shaggy runs over to where the Steamed Hams were and notices none of them have blood on them. He enjoys an unforgettable luncheon. After his Luncheon Shaggy proceeds to explore more. "Like, how big is this place?" He thinks. Suddenly pineapples. "Like, why is there so many pineapples all of the sudden?" Shaggy confusion reaches astronomical levels when he sees a pineapple growing out of the ground. He rips the pineapple out to reveal the rooms true identity, Thanos's fruit warehouse! Shaggy decides to use Abbadon to ruin all the fruit. "Like, have a nice feast!" The locusts eat every single fruit. After that debacle Shaggy decides to just teleport to Thanos again. Shaggy snaps his fingers but he doesn't teleport. "Like, what the hell man? I'm god! I can teleport anywhere!" Shaggy tries again. It fails. Shaggy decides to teleport right next to Thanos's room. It works and he is Teleported. "Like, that was stupid." Shaggy enters Thanos's throne room to see Thanos has disappeared. "Like, what? That makes no sense." Thanos slams Shaggy from behind with an ambush. "Impossible! I should've been able to tell he was behind me!" Shaggy thinks while coming up with a plan. Shaggy goes to 10% of his power and punches Thanos so fast not even Thanos could see it. Thanos wasn't taking any damage though. Thanos swats Shaggy aside dealing alot of damage! Shaggy goes to 35% of his power. He tries to kick Thanos but gets blocked and punched in the face. Shaggy's anger makes him go to 95% of his power. Shaggy is hurting Thanos a fair bit but Thanos is dishing out more pain than Shaggy can. Shaggy goes to **100%** of his power. Shaggy performs his full force Oblivion Overdrive Punch. It doesn't deal enough damage to even crack Thanos's armor. Thanos slaps Shaggy down. "Like, I was hoping I didn't have to do this…" Shaggy gets up and yells. 「限界を破る」! Thanos, confused asks Shaggy very politely to repeat what he said in english. Shaggy yells "BREAKING MY LIMITS! SICKOOOOO BUSTAHHH!" Thanos shocked to see Shaggy's power rise to 420% and beyond attempts to snap him out of existence. "Like, Sicko Buster makes me invincible! And guess how I got it? I managed to steal of 3 of them from your pocket!" Thanos looks in his pocket to see that he has no Sicko Busters. He yells loudly. "I don't even need sicko busters to beat you! To be continued.

Trivia!  
1\. Sicko Busters look like cupcake sprinkles! They are stored in little vials.

2\. Shaggy's highest ever used power was 777%.

3\. The japanese used roughly translates to "Breaking the Limits." So it's accurate. I think. Not sure if it is or not as Shaggy said "Breaking **my** Limits."

4\. Thanos can only reach 105% of max power, even with 100 Sicko Busters.

Part 7 yay. i think its the 7th?

With Shaggy at 420% of his power, Thanos reels back in shock. Thanos decides to use his ultimate weapon. "If you take another step i'm getting my mom!" Thanos yells like a 4 year old on Xbox Live. Shaggy leps into the air closer to him and says "Like, it wasn't a step. Prepare to die Thanos dude!" Thanos freezes time itself in an attempt to stop Shaggy but he is unaffected. Thanos summons literally every villain known to man in an attempt to kill Shaggy. Shaggy easily kills them all. Shaggy then prepares his ultimate attack. Thanos, wanting a cheap shot at Shaggy throws a grenade at him. It does nothing. Shaggy is almost fully charged when he summons a gigantic drill. "Like, Giga Drill Break!" He yells. Thanos is devastated by the attack and is killed. Shaggy senses that something is still wrong. "You honestly thought I was on your side Shaggy?" Shaggy, in disgust from the voice he heard turns around. It was Doctor Phil. "Like, how did you get possessed again Phil?" Shaggy asks. Doctor Phil says nothing as he summons a mysterious bow even Shaggy didn't recognize. Phil aims it at Shaggy and vanishes. Shaggy unaware that he has several 100s of bows aimed at him, prepares another Giga Drill Break. Shaggy takes every arrow, most to his knees. Completely immobilized from the arrows, Shaggy is helpless. "Like, how is this even possible?" he asks quietly. Phil aims another Arrow at Shaggy's head. "Goodnight!" Phil yells. Shaggy is defeated, but not dead. At that instant Masaru and Cirno awaken. "Ugh, that sucked…" Masaru says quietly. They get out of the room quietly, with a sense of dread. They venture to Phil's throne room to see that Shaggy is a pincushion for arrows. Shaggy's wounds heal too fast for him to die like this. Phil is on a tablet talking to a friend. A dark aura surrounds Phil. Cirno and Masaru immediately leave the room not knowing what to do. Phil leaves the throne room via teleportation. Masaru pulls out his cellphone and looks at his list of contacts. Longman, Ryu, Bowser and many others. He finally settles on the Spectrobe Master Rallen. "Rallen, the world is in danger. We need help right away!" Masaru practically yells into his phone. "W-Whoa! Masaru! Calm down and tell me what's going on!" Rallen says. Masaru explains what has happened to Shaggy and the entire war. "That's bad… I'll be there right away! Iku Ze!" Rallen hangs up and Masaru puts his phone away. "All we can do now is wait…" Masaru says with worry in his voice. Phil reappears in the throne room and yells for Masaru and Cirno to come in. Cirno prepares her Ice blade just incase. Phil starts to talk. "I may spare the two of you if you listen to my commands. Just kill Shaggy to prove your loyalty." Cirno and Masaru look at each other and know what each of them are thinking. Cirno throws her blade at Phil and Masaru attempts to hit Phil with his "Full-On Kick Storm" attack. The both are instantly countered and nearly killed. Masaru refuses to give up however. He digs into his pocket and pulls out an orb. He crushes it, with the result of a giant thunder storm targeting Phil only. Each bolt slams into Phil dealing almost no damage. Masaru is hit with another counterattack but he still refuses to fail. Even Shaggy who is just watching is impressed. Masaru pulls out his Trump card. He summons his entire crew for his Ultimate Assault. Even Oersted, the Demon King shows up. To be continued.

Part 8, Megalomania.

With even the Demon King at his side Masaru's team heals him up. Phil combats all of them at the same time. Phil beats them, one by one. The only two remaining are Oersted and Masaru. Oersted silently slashes Phil dealing massive damage to him. The power of the Demon King is overwhelming for Phil. Phil uses a flash of holy light instantly putting Oersted through a hellish experience. He's nearly unphased however, and starts slashing even more. Phil, in pain keeps casting light based spells in an attempt to get Oersted off of him. After dealing enough damage Oersted suddenly stops slashing Phil. Oersted looks upwards. "That orb. I need to break it." He says. Not even Shaggy can see the dark orb above Doctor Phil. Oersted instantly slashes the orb, full force. The orb cracks. Oersted pulls out his legendary sword, Brion to break the orb once and for all. Phil attempts to block Oersted but it easily pushed out of the way. The orb shatters into many shards. Phil's body goes limp. The arrows all dissipate and Shaggy slowly gets up. He runs over to Phil. Phil gets up and says. "Man, that all sucked. I couldn't even control myself in the slightest." The dark energy from the orb starts to turn into the final foe. The one and only, Matt emerges from the energy. Shaggy in shock instantly goes to 777% of his power to combat Matt. Shaggy is instantly swatted aside as if he were a fly. Oersted puts up a barrier of Darkness to protect everyone. Matt's pounding on the barrier drains Oersted's power very quickly. "Even with my powers… I won't be able to keep this up for long." Oersted quietly says. Shaggy's mind races on what to do. "Like, i'll set up a mana prism." Shaggy places an odd rune on the floor and it opens up. It starts filling Oersted with magical energy. Masaru hears his phone ringing and picks it up. "Masaru! What are these barriers? I can't land!" Rallen yells. "I don't know. I don't think you can help at this point. Head back to Nanairo." Rallen sounds disappointed. He hangs up. Cirno finally wakes up and gets a "genius" idea. Cirno attempts to shoot Ice through the barrier but it bounces off and hit her in the face knocking her out cold. Again. Tensions are running high. Oersted, even with the massive influx of magic is struggling to keep the barrier up. "Like, how is Matt so powerful?" Shaggy asks. Cirno wakes up an pulls out an odd device. She instantly starts summoning random heroes from the device. King Dedede is the first. "I NEEDA MONSTAH TO CLABBAH DAT DERE MATT" He yells. He throws a singular Waddle Dee outside the barrier. The Waddle Dee is wiped from existence. Shaggy upon seeing this gets an idea. "Like, Oersted! Is it possible for you to move this barrier?" he asks. "If I move it… I'm not sure who will be left out of the barrier." He says in a dead tone. "Like, just do it! I need to get that Infinity Gauntlet!" Oersted moves the barrier with everyone else in it. Shaggy manages to grab the gauntlet. Shaggy equips the gauntlet and draw all the power from the stones. He's gone to 9001% of his power from this gauntlet alone. Oersted finally gives out from exhaustion and the barrier falls. Shaggy rushes Matt with a flurry of different attacks. Matt brushes off most of them but is hurt by a few. Matt throws an uppercut so powerful to Shaggy it wrecks the entire castle! Everyone falls into the crater below. To be concluded.

Part **⑨**

Shaggy notices the weakened Oersted falling, unable to fly or anything due to his exhaustion. Shaggy ignores Matt and swoops in to save him. He sets him down on the crater where he would be comfortable. Matt remains silent. Shaggy suddenly realizes why Matt did all of this. "Like, you just wanted to reset the universe huh?! Am I just too powerful now?!" Matt is still silent. "Like, talk to me or **I will spoil Endgame for you.**" Matt just simply says "Hot dogs." Shaggy in confusion let his guard down allowing Matt to use his signature "Omega Flame Kick". Shaggy reels back due to the flames. Shaggy decides to do a risky move. Shaggy grabs Matt and starts flying towards a black hole. "You idiot! Even you can outspeed a Black hole!" Matt yells. Shaggy throws Matt towards the hole. Matt managed to escape the weaker part of the pull and punches Shaggy so hard he cracks his skull. "Like, how'd you do that? My skull is unbreakable!" Shaggy yells. Matt grins. "Like, it's time to end this!" Shaggy yells. He creates a restore point. Matt throws Shaggy into the black hole but Shaggy reappears at his restore point. "Impossible!" Matt yells. Shaggy throws him into the strongest part of the vortex. Matt falls into the black hole. Shaggy quietly says. "You are banned from real life. Enjoy your ban." Matt is sealed away as a video game character with no more power than Mike Tyson. Shaggy returns to his allies. With a celebration of such high caliber, everyone enjoys it. Even Oersted, the one who basically sold his soul to become the Demon king smiles. With the party over Shaggy and Doctor Phil rebuild the devastated planet. Shaggy returns home to Coolsville to keep solving mysteries with his gang, Phil becomes king of the planet, Cirno And Masaru enjoy a nice tournament and Oersted returns to Lucretia. "Like, that was fun. I wasn't even using 9001% of my power. I just said that so I could get away with using just 3%! Ahahahaha!" The end.

Man i love how this was all a school assignment.


End file.
